This proposal is for continued support for the Pediatric Oncology Group Statistical Office. The role of the Statistical Office in POG is to and data management expertise in the design, conduct and trials. It prepares the meeting agendas which summarize protocol activity and provides management reports to the committees on patient accrual and quality assurance. It is responsible for the Community Clinical Oncology Program for POG. The Statistical Office engages i n methodologic research and develops new applications of computer technology or new analytic approaches to facilitate group clinical trials. The Statistical Office is the central repository for POG patient records and, in collaboration with POG investigators, conducts cross-study and cross-disease analyses utilizing the valuable resource of 10 years of accumulated data to assess progress and provide direction for future protocol development.